Pesadillas
by Miss Marlene
Summary: “Solo serás capaz de matar con el Avada cuando sientas odio de verdad”. El primer asesinato de Regulus le trae recuerdos y miedos que no imaginaba llevar dentro.


**Pesadillas**

_¡Oh, dioses de la noche!  
¡Oh, dioses de las tinieblas, del incesto y del crimen,  
de la melancolía y del suicidio!  
¡Oh, dioses de las ratas y de las cavernas,  
de los murciélagos, de las cucarachas!  
¡Oh, violentos, inescrutables dioses  
del sueño y de la muerte!_

_Sobre héroes y tumbas. __Ernesto Sábato_

Tumbado encima de la cama, con las manos en alto, como si tantease objetos invisibles delante suya, Regulus Black dio la bienvenida al amanecer. La creciente luminosidad de la habitación le molestaba, de modo que intentó mover las manos en dirección a la ventana, que empezaba a dejar entrar los rayos del sol, dejando atrás la horrible pesadilla.

Lanzó un largo y doloroso gemido. Casi un sollozo. Sí, había sido una pesadilla terrible.

Le parecía que estaba de pie, asique trató de andar hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de su posición encima del colchón. Se restregó con violencia el sudor de la frente y de las mejillas, sin tener en cuenta que las uñas de sus dedos estaban dejando arañazos en su piel. Aún creía ver las imágenes delante suya.

Bajó los pies de la cama, y al intentar incorporarse cayó de rodillas. Vio sus brazos, vio los rasguños, que ya había coagulado, oscureciéndose. Vio la Marca, como una quemadura infectada. Sus piernas desnudas, apoyadas encima de tela oscura, de su túnica de anoche. Manchada de barro, con restos de hojas, y con restos de sangre.

Su estómago subía cada vez más arriba, llegando hasta su garganta. Vomitaría.

No tenía la menor intención de moverse de donde estaba. De todas formas no habría podido llegar al cuarto de baño.

En un ataque de rabia se incorporó un poco y se apartó el cabello negro que se pegaba a su piel pálida. Y gritó. Con todas sus fuerzas ahora. Tal y como había deseado hacer anoche.

_"Tendrás que matarle, Black"_

_Regulus asintió. ¿Y por qué no iba él a matar como todos ellos, con su prima Bella, como su compañero Rabastan?_

"_Será para ti una especie de bautismo. De sangre"_

_Por oscuras que fueran las palabras ya las había aceptado._

Se inclinó hacia delante, arqueando la espalda como un gato. Notó el doloroso subir de sus pulmones. El olor nauseabundo. Pensaba que iba a caer en ese mismo charco de vómito que acababa de aparecer entre sus rodillas.

_Trajeron a un niño, de apenas 9 años. _

"_Adelante, Black. Apunta y ... ya te sabes el hechizo verdad?.No es difícil"_

_Después de todo lo que había odio de los Sangre Sucia, de los muggles, no podía ver la amenaza en ese crío. No lo lograba. Quiso preguntar cómo lo habían capturado, o si era un muggle, un sangre sucia, un squib, un hijo de aurores...quién? Quería al menos saber cuál era su crímen._

_Pero enseguida el niño levantó la mirada, dejando al descubierto sus grandes ojos grises. Que no estaban asustados, sino que eran arrogantes. Y miró a Régulus a los suyos, confundidos. La mata de pelo castaño del niño le pareció de repente negra. Su pose desafiante. Vio el emblema de Gryffindor en su pecho por un segundo, justo antes de volver a ver su jersey azul liso._

" _¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el mortífago que esperaba detrás suya, y que él sabía que era Nott._

_Estaba tardando._

_" ¿Dónde está mi familia?" oyó que decía el niño, en el centro del claro, entre los dos árboles._

"_Donde tú la dejaste, Sirius"- fue el susurró que salió de sus labios. Y ahora sí, con todo su odio, apuntó la varita al pequeño. "Avada Kedavra"._

Le había matado. A él, a su hermano. O a aquel que no lo era, pero que le hubiese gustado que lo fuera entonces. Así, con verdadero odio. Y después había ido con Nott y el mayor de los Lestrange a una borrachera de sangre el resto de la noche. Con los gritos llenando sus oídos, nublándolo todo. Uno de ellos comportándose como su tutor, el otro solo observando. No sabía cómo había llegado a su cama. No sabía dónde estaba su varita. ¿Cómo había...?

La vió encima de la mesilla. Bien. Su mano temblorosa la alcanzó y se apuntó con ella a la sien. ¿Sería Sirius capaz de hacerlo¿Sería capaz él? Le había matado la noche anterior...Buscó las palabras de nuevo en su mente. Las que había gritado tanto en su pesadilla. "Solo serás capaz de matar con el Avada cuando sientas odio de verdad"había dicho Bella ¿Se odiaba ya lo suficiente a sí mismo?

Probablemente aún no. Bajó la varita.

Esperaría a la pesadilla siguiente.

* * *

**Hola otra vez.** No sé qué está pasando que pongo demasiados One-shots en muy poco tiempo...Lo peor de eso es que sin saberlo yo me puedo estar saturando y estar repitiendo las mismas cosas. Las mismas expresiones, los mismos temas. Si alguien nota que me está pasando eso, que me lo diga. Suele pasar, y es asqueroso. Marlene se tira de los pelos de la frustración.

Por los demás, esto es fruto del tiempo libre unicamente. Notiene un argumento fijo. Me puse a escribirlo sin saber para nada cómo iba a terminar.

Me gusta mucho Regulus, no lo oculto. Siempre he creído que es un personaje muy interesante. Yo no me lo imagino como un imbécil o un cobarde- no tendría mucho sentido que fuera el único idiota de entre los Black- solo alguien mucho más "dirigido por sus mayores" que Sirius o Bella, y bastante confundido en lo que respecta a los conceptos del Bien y el Mal. Siempre me han gustado los personajes a un paso del "lado oscuro de la Fuerza" (lo siento, no me pegueis, se me pasará la euforia de Star Wars enseguida), mucho más que los que tienen un "bando definido".

Además me encantan los Black en general, y siempre les he visto ese lado demente a todos. "Todos" en cannon son dos, o a lo mucho 3, contando con la madre de Sirius. Pero me imagino que los demás no se quedan cortos. Debe ir en los genes.

Y llevando todas esas divagaciones a término, nació esto. Me habría gustado leer "el primer asesinato de Regulus" escrito por otra persona. Simplemente porque podría dar mucho de sí, y alguien que de verdad supiese escribir podría hacerlo mil veces mejor que yo. Pero por desgracia, no encontré ningún fic de eso, y tuve que escribirlo yo. ;)

Nada más, y menos mal, porque todavía me queda el "disclaimer" y esto ya es la nota más larga que he escrito nunca. Creo que es casi más larga que la historia.

Otra cosa: dado que la gente que lee mis one-shots suele ser casi la misma, o por lo menos en gran parte, y nunca tengo la oportunidad de darles las gracias por leer en el capítulo siguiente, aprovecho el momento ahora:

**Graciasa todo el mundo que haya leído cualquiera de mis one-shots por leer! Y gracias por dejar reviews! .**

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Quizás un día secuestre a un par de mortífagos, pero de eso ya hablaremos...


End file.
